


The world through your eyes

by TinyThoughts



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Short, jaskier learns to appreciate what is around him, like really short, loving life despite everything, nature and sounds, watching geralt, what is the center of poetry?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyThoughts/pseuds/TinyThoughts
Summary: Jaskier is so used to the world being beautiful. The world bright with colours and warm with love. Easy and within reach. He is used to shiny surfaces, people caring and taking care of what they have. Oxenfurt is filled with those places and sights, and he is blessed with the experience every day.With Geralt, the world is not beautiful. It’s gray and dark, sharp edged and hostile.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	The world through your eyes

Jaskier is so used to the world being beautiful. The world bright with colours and warm with love. Easy and within reach. He is used to shiny surfaces, people caring and taking care of what they have. Oxenfurt is filled with those places and sights, and he is blessed with the experience every day.

With Geralt, the world is not beautiful. It’s gray and dark, sharp edged and hostile.

Jaskier witness it all around them. Within the first year of traveling with Geralt he learns this. For the first time he learns what a dead body looks like, smells like. The gritty task of stripping meat of bones. Smells that cling to your clothes and your body for days, sights that stays when you close your eyes.  
How a parent grieves their lost child. The harsh truth of a who parent abandons a child in the forest when they have no more food. Or sacrifice them to their chosen deity.

It’s always there, a new setting but the same scene. Poverty, diseases, betrayals, racism and death. He pitied Geralt for all the things his world lacked. For all the small blessings he took for granted back home. For all the ugliness he has to endure.  
But he never regrets leaving.

But he learns about a new kind beauty. He learns it from Geralt, not by being told, but by watching him.  
It doesn’t have to be obvious. It doesn’t have to be decorative.  
It is the small things that sparks joy when you notice it.  
It’s in the way Geralt smiles when the sun shines through thick branches in a dark forest. How the moss and spiderwebs glisten in the morning light, heavy with dewdrops. Small things like the prideful way a little child wears a crown of flowers. The thoughtless kindness of a mother. How a melody sounds when sung for the love of it. 

Somewhere along the way he learns to see it for himself.

Jaskier writes poetry, he sings about his observations. How a laugh sounds when it is completely unexpected. About warm eyes and hot hands in the dark. About bumblebees and blossoms. The way birdsong bounces between the trees in early spring. About the first time a summer breeze caress your cheek.  
How simple and everyday things can turn into its own kind of beauty. How all things are worthy of appreciation.

When life on the road is hard, he looks at Geralt. A man surrounded by death, gore, being let down at least twice a week, but somehow still finding happiness in the small things no one else sees.  
And when Jaskier looks at Geralt, he sees home.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I haven't posted in ages! This little thing have been waiting to see the light for months, because I was not sure if I liked it back then. Now I kind of do, and I hope it brought joy to more people than me.  
> Come yell at me on tumbler! Im Dapandapod


End file.
